Frictionally and/or adhesively bonded joints of pipe are commonly used with many types of underground pipelines. Conventionally available joints of pipe include male and female type jointing.
It is necessary that large forces be used to cause the male end of one joint of pipe to be inserted into the female end of a second joint of pipe so that a proper seal can be made between the two joints of joined piping, along with overcoming frictional forces between the joints of pipe and the ground surface in contact with the joints of pipe.
The large forces necessary to join multiple joints of pipe together are especially difficult to create in confined spaces such as ditches or digouts where the joints of pipe are placed before being joined and which will be filled so that the pipeline will be below or underground.
Conventionally available methods for joining pipes include hammering the one joint into another.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”